


Lost in Thoughts

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: They say you shouldn't wander off too deep into dreams, you could get stuck there forever.-A Lycoris AUish scenario where Randolph's scar is fatal.





	Lost in Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> just a small something i wrote cause i was sad. it's a bit late for the lycoris anniversary but oh well.
> 
> set during the time where randolph was in captivity. a what-if scenario where blood is just a figment of his dreams, randolph's only escape from hell on earth.

His eye opened to a flash of crimson. He flinched and tears welled up in his eyes, stinging his _wound_ , as he braced for the inevitable pain.

Instead, a soft hand brushed the tears away  while another was running through the fur on his ears. The touch soothed him, and he nuzzled into the warmth in a bid for more.

As his vision cleared up, his focus went to the pair of blood red eyes staring at his face; at the _scar_.

"Ah, Blood," he sighed. His lips curled up slightly in happiness.

That was nothing compared to the dazzling smile radiating joy and hope and all things good on the boy in front of him.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't come back, Randolph. But now that you're here, there's so much I want to show you!"

He allowed himself to be pulled up from the meadow by Blood and led off deeper into the forest.

He showed Randolph the rabbit burrow he found, the wolf nearly upsetting Blood with his attempt at attacking the so called "cute bunnies". He braided the newly bloomed spring flowers into his fur. He led him down to a crystal clear lake, the reflection of the water showing Randolph how deep the _gash_  actually was.

He swore one minute he was lost staring at Blood's beautiful face and the next thing he knew, the sun began to cast longer shadows. Suddenly, the path in front of them was pitch black.

Blood tugged on his hand. They haven't separated their hold on each other for the whole day so far.

"Hey Randolph, why don't you come with me? If we go deeper into the forest, you can meet everyone I love!" Blood made more convincing puppy eyes than the real wolf could ever.

"If we go, you can stay with me for the night." Randolph didn't stand a chance at resisting Blood.

"And then we will finally be together!" As if he would ever want to go against Blood.

"Forever." Tears ran down from his single, opened eye.

Randolph didn't hesitate to follow the red cloak deeper into the darkness.

* * *

 

"Tch, he won't get up. I told you to beat the shit out of it, not to kill it! How the hell are we meant to make money from a dead dog now?"

**Author's Note:**

> then they lived happily ever after and made little red haired wolf babies uwu.
> 
> i'm intending for blood and the whole dream scape to be real but it's up to anyone's interpretation really lol. the idea that going too deep into dreams really hooked me tbh, it was only a matter of time before i wrote something with that concept.
> 
> kudos and feedback is appreciated if you enjoyed!
> 
> twitter: @chromatosalad please talk to me i can't scream about tokiya into the void.


End file.
